kaczor_donaldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kaczor Donald
Historia postaci Kaczor Donald pierwszy raz pojawił się w filmie The Wise Little Hen (Mądra kurka) z cyklu Silly Symphonies 9 czerwca 1934. Filmową postać Donalda stworzył animator Dick Lundy. Jest podobna do swojego współczesnego wyglądu – ma takie same kolory, nosi tę samą marynarską koszulę i czapkę – jedynie dziób i stopy pierwowzoru były większe, a postawa bardziej kacza. Bert Gillett, reżyser filmu The Wise Little Hen, umieścił Donalda u boku Myszki Miki w filmie The Orphan's Benefit (Benefis dla sierot; 11 sierpnia 1934). Donald jest jednym z bohaterów, którzy występują na koncercie dla sierot. Recytuje wiersze, ale niegrzeczne sieroty ciągle mu przeszkadzają, co wywołuje u niego złość. Kaczor Donald pojawiał się w wielu filmach z Myszką Miki, Minnie, Goofim i Pluto. Filmy z tego okresu, np. The Band Concert (Koncert orkiestry dętej; 1935), w którym Donald próbuje przeszkodzić Orkiestrze Myszki Miki w koncercie, są określane przez krytyków jako klasyka animacji. Postać Donalda przerobiono w 1937 – została nieco pogrubiona. Zaczął także występować we własnych filmach. Pierwszy z nich to Don Donald (9 stycznia 1937) w reżyserii Bena Sharpsteena; pojawia się w nim po raz pierwszy wątek miłości Donalda do Daisy (tu pod imieniem Donna). Siostrzeńcy Donalda, Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio pojawili się rok później (15 kwietnia 1938) w filmie Donald's Nephews (Siostrzeńcy Donalda) w reżyserii Jacka Kinga. Podczas II wojny światowej Donald ubierany był w pidżamę o wzorze amerykańskiej flagi, z której zrobione są też zasłony w oknach. Film Der Fuehrer's Face dostał w 1942 roku Oscara w kategorii "krótkometrażowy film animowany". Inne filmy z tego okresu opowiadają o służbie Donalda w Armii USA jako podwładnego sierżanta Pete (Czarny Piotruś) Tytuły z tej serii: *The Vanishing Private – 25 września 1942 *Sky Trooper – 6 listopada 1942 *Fall Out Fall In – 23 kwietnia 1943 *The Old Army Game – 5 listopada 1943 *Home Defense – 26 listopada 1943 *Commando Duck – 2 czerwca 1944 Film Donald Gets Drafted pokazuje testy sprawnościowe bohatera przed wstąpieniem do armii. Według nich Donald ma płaskostopie i ślepotę barw – nie rozróżnia koloru niebieskiego i zielonego. Wiele filmów powstałych po wojnie pokazuje Kaczora Donalda dręczonego przez innych bohaterów. Jest ustawicznie prześladowany przez swych siostrzeńców, Chipa i Dale’a – dwie wiewiórki, lub innych, np. niedźwiedzia czy mrówki. Disneyowscy autorzy wykorzystali m.in. klasyczne scenariusze Waltera Lantza, w których główny bohater sam jest prowodyrem takich zachowań. Donald występował też w filmach edukacyjnych, np. Donald Duck in Mathmagic Land (Donald w Krainie Matemagii, 1959), w innych produkcjach Disneya, m.in. The Reluctant Dragon (O smoku, który nie chciał walczyć, 1941) oraz w widowisku telewizyjnym Disneyland (1959). Odnotowuje się, że Kaczor Donald był bohaterem 176 dzieł kinowych. Donald z komiksów Według komiksów stworzonych przez Carla Barksa oraz Dona Rosę, Kaczor Donald urodził się w okolicach roku 1920 (według Rosy) lub około roku 1945, 13 czerwca, w piątek trzynastego (według Barksa) jako syn Hortensji McKwacz oraz Kaczora Kwaczymona. Według innej wersji Donald urodził się 16 września 1934 – wtedy po raz pierwszy Donald pojawił się na ekranach kin. Mieszka w Kaczogrodzie. W wieku ok. 30 lat przyjął do siebie trzech siostrzeńców o imionach Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio. Donalda zawsze prześladuje pech, przez co nigdy nie może znaleźć pracy – przyczyną mógł być również brak talentów2. Zwykle bywa zadłużony oraz ścigany przez wierzycieli. Jego samochodem jest "trzystatrzynastka". Jednym z rywali Donalda jest, wyśmiewający się z niego sąsiad, J. Jones. Waśnie i wojny sąsiedzkie z nim znane są w całym Kaczogrodzie. Innym rywalem Kaczora Donalda jest jego kuzyn Goguś Kwabotyn, wielki szczęściarz. Jego narzeczoną jest Daisy. W niektórych komiksach włoskich Donald po zapadnięciu zmroku przyjmuje postać zamaskowanego superbohatera (w polskiej wersji o imieniu Superkwęk), który broni mieszkańców Kaczogrodu przed czarnymi charakterami, używając niezwykłych urządzeń autorstwa Diodaka. Donald ma też kuzyna Dziobasa, który jest wielkim fajtłapą i często doprowadza Donalda do furii. Czasami Donald przedstawiany jest również jako właściciel psa, Futrzaka (ang. Bolivar). (...) Donald w telewizji Kaczor Donald występuje w licznych krótkich filmach animowanych. W Polsce można go było do tej pory oglądać w seriach: *Klasyka Disneya *Kacza paczka *Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda *Kaczor Donald przedstawia *Myszka Miki i przyjaciele *Cafe Myszka *Miki i Donald przedstawiają Goofy'ego sportowca *Kacze opowieści (tylko w pierwszej serii) *Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki Kaczor Donald współcześnie Obecnie Kaczor Donald pokazywany jest często w filmach animowanych, jednak najczęściej nie są to filmy nowe. W komiksach, szczególnie włoskich, nie ma nawiązania do kreowanej przez Dona Rosę (pierwotnie przez Carla Barksa) tradycji wieku Donalda, czy jego rodziny i znajomych. Donald żyje w latach obecnych, z roku na rok jego wiek w komiksach się nie zmienia. (...) Kategoria:Postać z serialów Kategoria:Główna postać Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:McKwacze